True Friendship
by Nightshade's sydneylover150
Summary: House sends Wilson a forward


Title: True Friendship

Author: sydneylover150 (or on Nightshade3)

Pairing: House/Wilson strong friendship or possibly pre-slash it's up to you.

Warnings: There is a little cussing, nothing much though. Also, the fic contains some reasons why House should not be allowed to look up forewords online to send to Wilson. References to Sex Kills. Summery: House sends Wilson a forward.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, the show would have more Wilson and House scenes then we have seen so far.  
Author's notes: I got this idea from a forward I received from a friend of mine. I could not help thinking that the forward so fit House's and Wilson's relationship. This is my first House fan fiction, so be truthful in your reviews and let me know where I need work and what I did well. Your help will be most appreciated.

James Wilson stared at the screen in front of him. Wilson had brought his email up first thing when he got to work from House's apartment. What he had found there was what had thrown his whole day's plans out of whack. He blinked a few times, turning his head away from his desk's computer screen. After a few minutes he turned back on more to it. Yes, it was still there.

There in Wilson's email box was an email from his uncaring friend. Now this in itself was not an odd occurrence since House sent him an email practically every hour out of boredom. No, what was so particularly odd about his email was the subject heading. It read "True Friendship."

"So what is upsetting you? Did you finally figure out that you won't have anyone to buy your atrocious ties anymore?" Wilson jumped at the sound of his friend's voice. House had come unnoticed into his office from the balcony.

James turned around to glare at his friend. Greg had really been pushing it lately with all his comments about James' supposed affair. Granted Wilson had been known to have affairs. He was in fact a self-proclaimed panty peeler, but it hurt him that his own friend did not believe him until he came to his door after being forced to admit to himself that his own wife was cheating on him. In the end House had been right about the affair, just not about the person.

"No. I realized how crappy a friend you are." Wilson said with a sarcastic laugh. "What brings you to my last sanctuary?"

"I figured since you invaded mine last night, that I had to return the favor." House said nonchalantly as he moved across the room to the chair in front of Wilson's desk. He turned his head upon seeing piles upon piles of papers on it. Wilson could just see the cogs turning in Greg's head, already designing a plan to torture Wilson. Surprisingly he did nothing that Wilson expected him to do, like say, throwing all the files on the floor. Instead Greg sat down in the other chair.

"So have you opened my email yet?" Greg asked with an impatient look on his face. He started to bounce his cane on the floor as if to punctuate ever single word. At times House was just like a child in need of Ritalin for his ADHD.

"No, I haven't." James said with a sigh. He guessed that he should just be relieved that House had not decided to trash his office. At least not yet, that is. "Why are you already sending me emails, when it is only 9 am?"

"I didn't just send it to you." Greg said impatiently. "I sent it to you yesterday. Right after I got done handling my patient. You must have already left for…"

The uncharacteristic drop off of his friend's sentence gave Wilson a pause. It was unlike House to stop short of hurting someone by bringing something painful up. "So why did you send me the email?"

House rolled his eyes, stopped bouncing his cane, stood up and headed for the door to the balcony. "If you were not such an idiot, you would open up the stupid email and find out for yourself. As you keep telling me, we work at a teaching hospital. Self-reliance is supposed to be taught here. And since you are a teaching doctor you should have the skills to employ such a skill."

Before Wilson could retort back at the S.O.B., House had gone outside and was working to get across the small wall that divided their two balconies. Wilson just shook his head, letting out a growl of frustration. He contemplated deleting the email or possibly even sending House an even eviler email listing all the ways that he was a horrible friend; especially after House's comment yesterday in the clinic. That had been beyond cruel. But for some reason, he could not delete it. The more optimistic part of him could not help but hope that it was an apology.

Hesitantly Wilson opened the email. He read the first two lines, than read them again. After the third time he let out a laugh.

The first few lines read:

Are you tired of those sissy-assed "friendship" poems that always sound good, but never actually come close to reality? Well, here is a series of promises that actually speak of true friendship.

Already this friendship poem was beginning to sound like House. Nevertheless, Wilson continued to read the poem.

1. When you are sad--- I will help you get drunk and plot revenge against the sorry bastard who made you sad.

Wilson thought back to the night before when House answered the door and asked him if he wanted a beer. House had than proceeded to give him said beer and to get him drunk. Although he vaguely recalled some of the things the two of them had talked about, James could remember House saying that they had to go toilet paper the house and egg Julie's car. There had even been a vague offer by House to allow Wilson to get a few hits on him.

2. When you are blue --- I will try and dislodge whatever is choking you.

At this line Wilson paused. He thought back to all the conversations lately where House had ripped into him. House had figuratively grabbed him across the middle and did the Heimlich maneuver on him. Wilson realized than although it had hurt, House's way had worked. He had brought up what had been choking Wilson for a long time.

3. When you smile--- I will know you finally got laid.

Wilson choked back a laugh at this one. Yeah this letter sounded like the limping twerp. He thought everything was about sex. In the end it had been.

4. When you are scared--- I will rag on you about it every chance I get.

Wilson began to wonder where House had gotten this email from because it sounded exactly like their friendship. House never let go of what scared Wilson. In fact the man still had the audacity to bring up Wilson's fever induced fear of golf clubs every chance he got. Granted this said fear had kept his friend at least entertained during his recovery, (which was worth it) but the man could not let things go.

5. When you are worried—I will tell you horrible stories about how much worse it could be until you quit whining.

Wilson started to grin. Yes House defiantly completed that promise of friendship. As James thought back to every divorce or end of relationship that House had been present for, he realized House's continuous horror stories. The one story last night about what happened to husbands that filed divorce papers against their wives due to the wives enraged lovers was bad as it was. But it had gotten Wilson to stop blubbering.

6. When you are confused--- I will use little words.

Ah… House's tendency when someone did not understand him to speak very slowly and in a voice to say that that person was an idiot. At those times Wilson had often wanted to smack his friend.

7. When you are sick—Stay the hell away from me until you are well again. I don't want whatever you have.

Wilson snorted. Yeah that was House down to a T. House had been known to avoid patients because they had transmitted diseases. Wilson had had the flu last year and House communicated with him for a week through emails until he was absolutely sure Wilson was over it.

8. When you fall – I will point and laugh at your clumsy ass.

This is what House had been doing all the week. Annoying the hell out of him and pointing out his failures. He made fun of everything he did, as if it was entertaining for him. Most people thought that too. They did not realize that House did half the things he did so he would not have to feel bad. He had seen panic in House's eyes occasionally that not even the cynicism and the anger could cover up.

9. This is my oath… I pledge it to the end. "Why?" you may ask; "because you are my friend."

Wilson felt tears pricking his eyes now. House would never say it out loud, but it was true. House would do anything for Wilson that he needed. He did not do what he wanted, because it was not what he needed.

He noticed that there still was a little more left of the poem left, so he continued to read. He started laughing as soon as he saw it. It read:

Remember… A good friend will help you move… a REALLY good friend will help you move a body… let me know if you ever need me to bring a shovel.

House had added to the last sentence: Or at least I'll bring the transport. My cane is very jealous of what I use in my right hand. James laughed, knowing that House had not been able to resist adding the self-depreciating humor. House could not help him dig a hole for the body because he no longer had the legs to support himself while he helped to dig it.

The poem was almost over and as Wilson read the last line he laughed. He got out of his seat and walked out on to the balcony. He hopped over the wall and walked over to where House was lounging on a chair.

"You know people wonder why I put up with you." Wilson commented off handily. He watched the lounging limping sun lizard that had his eyes closed on the chair.

"I wonder why you put up with me." House muttered as he opened cautiously one eyelid.

"I have no clue." Wilson said stoic faced as he could. "I think it has something to do with the five hundred dollars you pay me a week."

"Hum… what if I told you I'm going to have to cut back on your spending money?" Greg asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I guess I could still deal with you, but we would have to make a compromise." Wilson mused thoughtfully.

"You could do that." House said as stoically.

"So why can't you just say it." Wilson had gotten so tired of skirting the issue.

"You know why." Greg commented offhandedly. "I can only do so when hell freezes over."

"You don't believe in hell." James contradicted.

"Than either I am really safe or I already am there." Greg said, opening both of his eyes up and looking at his friend.

Wilson looked at his friend for a moment, sighed, and plopped down in the chair next to him. Slowly and carefully, James reached out his hand and took Greg's. House jumped, surprised when Wilson's hand enclosed around his own.

James met his friend's questioning stare and smiled. "Then I am there right beside you."

Greg looked at his friend. "I don't deserve you, Jamie. I really don't."

James smiled at the endearment that House rarely let slip. He looked at his friend, who terrorized him and made fun of him. "I know why I don't care what other people think of my friendship with you and why I stay with you."

"Why?" Greg was in genuinely curious as to why Wilson stayed with someone like him. He did know that he had pushed things to far yesterday. It had torn his heart out yesterday to see Wilson in pain.

James stared at his friend in mock surprise. He had seen the brief flicker of pain through the surprise yesterday, and saw it once more today. "Why Greg, don't you know? 'Friendship is like peeing your pants, everyone can see it, but only you can feel the true warmth.'"

Greg House started to laugh and James Wilson joined in. And when they got back to House's apartment that night, they were still laughing. Because they realized what they had, it was something that no one else could understand, but that did not matter. It was true friendship.

The end

Okay I want tough feedback people. If this sucked, tell me why and I'll work on it. Thanks for reading and leave a comment.


End file.
